Ethics Class
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: What would be a normal reaction for a normal high school girl if her hot new teacher not only picked on her from day to day but also had some other things in mind that he'd like to teach the girl? I'm sorry if my summery sucks .


**ETHICS CLASS: A TOGA YAGARI ONESHOT LEMON **

**Toga Yagari was a very serious man, with a very serious life style that left very little room for error seeing as though his life depended on it. He was a very organized man thrived for order; wasn't a thing around that he didn't know **_**where**_** it belonged, **_**how**_** it got where it didn't belong, and how to get it **_**back**_** to its proper location. So when he decided he wanted to teach Ethics, he thought nothing seriously of it. So just imagine his surprise when he found out it was at Cross Academy, the infamous school harboring both vampires **_**and**_** humans, and that his class was filled with females (with a few males scattered here and there). A whole bunch of silly little girls with silly questions. But one female in particular ultimately pissed him off, and it was the very first day of many more to come. How? The girl was **_**late**_**. Yagari was a huge stickler for time, if you didn't waste his time he sure as hell didn't waste yours. But when Chachi came stumbling into class half an hour late, flushed and out of breath, that's when he realized he might have made a mistake about becoming a teacher since he had barely an patience for bullshit. **

** The girl rambled an apology but he didn't hear a word. Yagari was focused on how illegally short her school skirt was. How lean and pale her legs were. How the ample mounds on her chest gave a slight bounce as she stood back straight, large crystal blue eyes stared back at him. Long rusty hair hung over her shoulder in light curls. He had to admit, she was a rather attractive looking girl, but she was first and foremost his **_**student**_** and it was his first and only priority to teach her Ethics. Not wonder about what color her panties were or the size of her breasts (he could do that much later when he was **_**alone**_**.. in his room). **

** Needless to say Chachi continued to get on his nerves, even when she wasn't doing anything something about that irked him to no end. If it wasn't her giving answers in such detail she left everyone baffled, it was her just sitting there twirling a curl around a tiny pale finger. She knew how her senpai felt towards her, it was sort of obvious not to know, and as sweet as she was Chachi refused to let some stuck up- self righteous- one eyed cow make her seem beneath him. So one day after class she decided to confront him on it. **

** "Yagari-senpai," Chachi had called, no doubt he hadn't been paying any attention to any of his students as they pilled from the classroom. So yes, her presence startled him just a bit. **

** "Yes, Chachi-chan?" He asked, could he be more **_**uninterested?**_

** "Senpai, do you hate me?" Her sudden bluntness and how straight to the point she was caused his to open his one good eye and stare at her. Her weight rested on one leg and her arms were firmly folded at her chest. **

** "What?" Even he was slightly taken back. **

** "You always seem to pick on me. Singling me out in class just to belittle when you know damn well I **_**know**_** the material. I am far from stupid and I don't appreciate your treatment at all! I love Ethics but you absolutely make me **_**hate**_** this class!"**

** "You love Ethics.. do you now?" Yagari mildly inquired. **

** "I really do," Chachi beamed, her already bright blue eyes seemed to get brighter. **

** "Then become a better student." He said harshly. **

** "A.. a **_**better **_**student? How in the bloody hell am I supposed to be a **_**better**_** student? You stupid cow! I'm already an **_**excellent**_** student!" She snapped. **

** "For starters, get to class on time. Stop answering my questions like you're an Ethics **_**encyclopedia**_** (I've read them all and trust me, you're **_**not **_**one of them). Stop chewing and popping that damn gum, and stop-"**

** "Stop **_**what**_**? Seems like you've given this a hell of a lot of thought so go ahead and finish your little rant." The girl was fuming, more or less. Who was he to be all high and mighty, pointing out all of her flaws when he clearly had a ton his damn self. "Well?"**

** "And stop **_**tempting**_** me." In one quick motion, Yagari had jumped to his feet, pinning her body between his and the desk. **

** "Senpai?" Chachi blushed, his body wedged perfectly between her legs.**

** "Speechless," He smirked before forcing his searing lips against hers. **

** At first Chachi fought back madly, he was her teacher after all, but he was so much stronger than she was. Once she stopped struggling, Yagari eased his hands beneath her as he laid her back on the desk. **

** "Senpai," Chachi rasped a groan as his lips roughly attacked the side of her neck, his hands wasting no time to strip her upper half bare. Large hands palmed warm, baby soft skin, his fingers danced around the curves of her covered breasts. **

** "Do you like the way I **_**touch **_**you, Chachi-chan?" A husky voice asked as Yagari hovered above her. **

** Chachi simply groaned in reply, refusing to let her hands touch anything but the desk. Yagari growled, snatching the lace fabric from her body leaving her entire torso exposed. He stopped his ravishing for a moment to truly admire how beautiful and perfect the girl was, to bask in her glory. She was very well developed for her age, the twin mounds on her chest rippled with goose bumps, her tender pale pink buds pebbled under the quick draft of cold air. Gently (probably for the first time in his life) his fingers took a hold to said buds, rolling and squeezing them which earned several moans from the young girl below. **

** "Senpai," Chachi gasped as his warm, wet mouth enclosed on her right breast. Pulling the nub with his teeth, licking it ever so lightly with the tip of his tongue, suckling as if he were a nursing child. New wavelengths of sensations Chachi had never felt before, starting deep within her womb, as they shot all throughout her body. All the while one of his hands traveled between their bodies, pausing for a brief second to shift a finger or two inside her dampening panties. Chachi's body tensed up and she all but froze as he shoved his two digits within her. Yagari ignored her whimpers of discomfort, steadily pumping his fingers in and out of her as his thumb stimulated her extra sensitive bundle of nerves. **

** "Ah! A-AAAh! Senpai!" She moaned loudly, withering beneath his body as she finally gave in and fell into his touch. Yagari had his feisty student moaning her head off, begging for him to just stop teasing and finally take her, just as he wanted her to be- completely **_**powerless**_** and beckoning for his every move. But before she could release all the pressure and pleasure building within her tiny form, he stopped. Chachi all but pouted as Yagari pulled his body away from hers.**

** "Tell me, Chachi-chan, is this the first time you've been touched by a man?" Yagari asked as he began to undress. Her blush was more than a sufficient answer, but he had also been there long enough to see things between Zero Kiryu and Yuuki Cross didn't exactly work out, and knew that the odd headstrong teen had his eyes set on **_**his**_** Chachi. Now she would only have eyes for him, because he was going to fuck her around the world and back, make her pretty little ass see stars. Chachi couldn't pull her eyes away from the perfect body that had been hidden under his clothes. How rippled with muscles his lean figure was, the rather obvious tint in his pants that he couldn't hide even if he wanted to (and we all know he does **_**not**_** want to). He climbed back on top of her, roughly pulling her body closer to his by her knees. Yagari unzipped his pants and relieved himself, his throbbing member hot in his hand as he positioned himself at her dripping entrance. Wide eyed with a racing heart, Chachi squirmed to try to get away from him, growing rather frightened rather quickly. He was a fucking **_**animal**_**. **

** "W-wait, Ya-yaguri senpai! I-I-"**

** "This is the part where I'm **_**supposed**_** to tell you I'm going to be gentle… well I'm **_**not**_**." Yagari pushed his full length into her tight, unwilling core, his eyes closing a groan rolling from his lips, as Chachi let out a wailing cry of pain. Her nails clawed at his back as she clung to him like her life depended on it, tears spilling out the corners of her eyes as he pulled out and dove back in. Chachi continued her cries of pain as her senpai slowly rocked her body. Soon enough the pain died down, replaced by pure pleasure that curled her toes.**

** "Oh! Oh! Yagari senpai!" Chachi cried, her hands fisting in thick raven locks. "Harder!"**

** Yagari smirked, easily obliging the request. He directly hit her sweet spot, her cries growing louder, her vision blurring as she saw nothing but hazy bright bursts of light. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he continued to pound into her, his groans and warm breath caressing her ears as her cries and death grip on his member pushed him over the edge. With a throaty groan of her name he came, slowing down as he rode out his orgasm, Chachi (not far behind) arched her backing screaming his name. She had never felt such intense, raw sensations in her life and clung to them as she squeezed her eyes shut. The image of her, lightly coated in a sheen of sweat with her eyes closed and her face twisted in ecstasy was all Yagari needed to know that he was not going to let this little prize go to waste. She was officially his and he was not letting let that sexy piece of ass go.**

**NEXT DAY**

** Chachi sat in her desk barely able to keep her eyes open while Yagari went on with his Ethics lecture. Her whole head felt heavy, like the weight of the world was baring down on her, not the mention the pain in her lower half had her struggling to get comfortable. Seeing as though she sat in the front row, Yagari of course saw this and smirked, maybe next time he won't be so rough.**

** "Chachi!" He snapped, she jumped at the sound of her name.**

** "Yes, Yagari senpai?" She tried to suppress a yawn and failed. **

** "I'd like to see you after class."**

** "..Hai." She blushed. **


End file.
